Love's Dark Mark: Lucius and Narcissa
by HamiTaperoFan
Summary: Yes, Voldemort left a dark mark on the Malfoy couple. But love also did, and it started on their second year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_An Encounter in the Dark_

* * *

><p>"Lucius, honestly, do you have to complain about it endlessly every day?" Severus asked his blonde friend, covering his ears. "I've had enough of Mum and Dad's fights and I certainly don't need your noise."<p>

"Come off it, Severus. Really," Lucius screamed to Severus's ears mockingly and the greasy boy covered his ears harder.

"I can't hear you!"

"Shut up," Lucius elbowed him and they both laughed heartily, without a care in the world. It was a fine Saturday afternoon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and these two Slytherins were just roaming around, trying to do something fun… but failing. Lucius Malfoy was just—as Severus said—complaining so much that his eardrums were tired already. It was the usual…

"That brunette boy with glasses and jerk for friends, he's very much despicable. He pisses me off with that ego of his. By the way, who is he again?"

Severus scoffed, "…James Potter. That arrogant toerag has been messing the school for ages! Bloody hell, I honestly don't know why you don't have a clue what his name is." Then he murmured, "I don't have one idea why the ladies _drool_ over him."

"You're just saying that because you're jealous. And that's simply because you're far greasier than him, Sev. Other than that, it's also easily because the ladies don't notice my charms because you're so greasy," Lucius played with his hair. "See? Sooo greasy—"

"Shut up!" Severus hit him but that didn't make him stop. "C'mon. Even from a far distance, it's obvious!"

"SHHH!"

"Greasy greasy git!"

"SHHHH I can hear something," Severus finally succeeded in keeping the Malfoy quiet. Perhaps his statement got him all curious. Or maybe even got him scared. "S-sev? What's wrong?" Lucius asked as he trembled in fright. Severus wouldn't simply tell him what it was and it was causing him fear by the second.

"Severus?"

"Shut your trap, Lucius."

"Severus, I'm scared."

"Shut—"

"_Itty bitty baby,_" A girl with messy black hair mocked with a smirk, walking from a dark area. She was just like the two—a second-year roaming around the castle grounds without a care. "I didn't know Malfoys were chickens." She eyed Lucius from head to toe a chuckled, meaning her statement word for word. The blonde noticed this and tried to swallow his obvious cowardice. "I—I'm no coward, for your bloody information!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Says he—"

"—Says we," a female blonde with a bit of the other girl's physical features appeared from behind her. The messy-haired appeared to have not liked her act. "CISSY!" she shrieked. "I told you to stay behind!"

"Exactly why I disobeyed," she replied with pride and then turned to the two boys with an arched brow. "And? Who are you blokes supposed to be?"

Lucius stopped trembling but did perceptibly not like the situation at all, while Severus remained with a blank expression and spoke for the both of them emotionlessly, "Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. What a pleasant surprise, I am very well pleased. Please, do tell me more of your ruddy family."

"You dare speak of our names!" Bellatrix shrieked in a flash with her wand pointed directly at Severus's neck.

"Bella!" Narcissa screamed with her eyes widened. "Don't."

"These idiots are annoying me, Cissy." She eyed the two again. "Might as well body-bind them."

"You don't even know us yet and you're already fighting us," Severus said sarcastically. "How clever you are."

"Fine," Bellatrix removed her wand and took one step back. Quickly, she offered a hand to Severus. "Bellatrix Black, and that's my sister, Narcissa." He shake her hand and replied, "Obviously. Severus Snape and my friend's name is Lucius Malfoy. Anything you'd like to say Lucius?"

"I am not a chicken."

"Music to my ears, Lucius," Narcissa snapped sarcastically but shook his hand still. "You both can call me Cissy, and Bellatrix as Bella. We're Slytherins."

Severus said, "Same. Lucius and I just don't notice you two much because we're too busy hating on the 4 idiots."

Narcissa was confused, "Excuse me?"

"Potter and his pals."

"Oh yes, those pigs," Bella replied, shaking her head. "They're simply a bunch of frauds."

"Well, Peter is nice."

"Cissy!" Narcissa rolled her eyes, ignoring her noisy sister and smiling at Lucius, "Anyways, nice to meet the both of you. Let's go, Bella." The two girls turned their backs and walked off.

"Yes, before Andy starts looking for us."

"Exactly."

Lucius stared as the two ladies made their exit which made Severus quite concerned. He wouldn't keep his eyes off of Narcissa and he wouldn't blink at the very least. "Lucius?" Snape called for his attention. "Lucius." Still nothing. He sighed and waved his hand in front of the blonde and then and only then did he blink.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I like Narcissa, Severus… very much."

Severus placed his palm on his face, "Of course you do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Secret- Keeper_

_One Year Later (Third Year)_

"You filthy blood-traitor! You call yourself a Black… you aren't our sister!" Bellatrix's shrieks could be heard in the entire great hall. It was just breakfast in the morning and she was already making a lot of noise. "So?" she eyed her little sister, Andromeda from head to toe. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Andromeda simply frowned and sat along with Narcissa and Severus. "And you honestly had the courage to ignore me! Ha! Why you little—"

Bellatrix was aiming for Andromeda but Severus blocked her way with a displeased sigh, "Leave her alone, Bella."

"Oh shut your trap, Sev!" she answered back but sat down still, avoiding Andromeda's gaze. "I don't even stop you from meeting up with that filthy mudblood—"

"—Lily Evans is _not _a…." Severus stopped. "She—no.. Just don't say that!"

"What's wrong, Severus? Can't deny she's a _mudblood?_"

"Oh enough with you two," Lucius had just arrived and joined them, took the seat in front of Narcissa and drank the pumpkin juice there. "In the first place, Severus, why did you have to be friends with Evans in the first place? Potter always tries to be pals with her and you hate that bloke."

"I think I know how to choose _my _good friends, Lucius, thank you very much," he defended and just continued to eat, not wanting any more of this nonsense. "You could always pick Avery," Lucius replied but he noticed his friend's attention was long gone already. He sighed in disappointment and continued, "As for Bella, I think you ought to know that you really do have anger issues."

"Finally, some sense!" Andromeda supposed and walked out before Bella or Narcissa could stop her. The eldest sister cursed under her breath and simply ignored the boys in anger. Silence fell upon them until Narcissa broke it off, "Um, Lucius? What's the schedule today?"

"Oh, right," Lucius replied. "Potions, Double Herbology, Double Divination, and History of Magic."

"Thank the heavens," Bellatrix sighed in relief and stood up, her bag in her hands. "Well, I'm off."

Lucius asked Narcissa, "What's with her?"

"She likes Dark Arts, remember? She's been asking Mum and Dad to teach her about it the entire summer. There's no Defense today. Anyways," she stood up. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Severus, are you coming?"

"Of course I am, you twit. Who'd like to be left alone here anyway?" Narcissa and Lucius just giggled and the three went to Potions class together.

_At Potions Class…_

The lesson started but Lucius just pretended to listen. He never liked potions and he never will. Almost dying out of boredom, he tried chatting with Severus but it didn't seem to work because he was too preoccupied—and not to mention addicted—to potions. "Severus… Seve—"

"—And you need to mix the standard ingredient with the….." As Lucius predicted, he was far too busy copying notes and carving them into his head. Lucius rolled his eyes and turned to Narcissa on his right instead, "Cissy." She was also copying notes but unlike Severus, she paid attention to him, "Yes?"

"Don't you ever get bored of Potions?" he asked.

"Well, I don't like it that much… I just write things down for the fun of it. I even draw, see?" Lucius took a look at the piece of parchment with lots of scribbles. But what really caught his attention was her drawing of five friends. One was obviously Bellatrix. He easily identified her with that big messy hair. She was frowning, probably because beside her was… Andromeda? _I think so_, Lucius thought.

At the very side was Severus with that blank expression of his. Beside him was Narcissa, smiling with an arm around her waist. Lucius was shocked and saw that it was a handsome long-haired guy that was smiling at her. At first, he thought it was him (and blushed because of that thought) but he thought as well that the man was far too good-looking. Sure, he sees himself as handsome but he would never imagine being _that _attractive to actually have Cissy.

_She deserves someone very attractive, nice, and respectful, _he thought. _Besides, she drew this. She'd never draw me that way… or is that really me? _"Cissy, who's this bloke?"

"Hm?" she looked at her drawing as well and her face immediately turned tomato red and stammered. "Th-that's uh wha… that's Sirius, our cousin." This quickly confused Lucius, "But I remember you telling us you and Bella despise him the way Sev hates Potter. Never mind that. Who's that girl who he's got his arm on?"

Narcissa—if it was even possible—turned redder and stuttered even more. "U-u-uh… Th-that? Oh. That. That's… That's just our other cousin. I'll have that please," she took the piece of parchment back.

"But, Cissy," Lucius replied. "The lady looks very much like you."

"Ha-ha. Of course," Narcissa said, avoiding Lucius's gaze. "She should be. She's related to us. Anyway, it's _my _drawing, Lucius. And I say that's her."

"Class dismissed," Professor Slughorn said and many students raced their way out the door. "Excuse me," Narcissa said with her feet facing the floor. She moved so fast away that Lucius barely reached her. His jaw was still dropped out of muddle. He was just staring at the door too.

"Oh please," Severus stood up, taking his things. "Please don't tell me you're in love with her, Lucius."

In a flash, Lucius dropped all the books Severus had just finished picking up. He was looking very, _very _angry. "What the bloody hell was that for, Lucius?!" Severus asked, levitating the books up again on the table. "D'you got a problem?"

"Yeah, Sev. You telling me that I love Cissy."

"Oh shut your trap," Severus took his books. "It's obvious."

"Well," Lucius replied. "You liking Evans is quite obvious as well."

"SHUT. UP."

The two glared into each other for a long time that they were the only ones left in the room already. "Fine," Lucius said as he put his bag on his shoulder. "I admit that I do… do… do have an interest in Cissy. But do you _really _like Evans?"

"Yes," Severus replied. "Look, I won't tell anyone about you and her but don't tell anyone about it too."

"I don't trust you _that m_uch, Sev."

"Then why did you admit it? Ugh, stupid. Rock, paper, scissors, then."

"What?" Lucius couldn't believe it. "I never knew you were this childish! No wonder you like Evans—"

"Oh stop complaining."

"Fine, then. If I win, I'll tell Evans about it. If you win, I'll keep our secrets. Rock, paper, scissors." Lucius had a paper while Severus had…? "Ha! A stick? A stick, Severus? There's no—"

"Avada Kedavra," Severus replied with a smirk on his face. "It's a killing curse. I win. We keep the secrets."


End file.
